Hearts Desire
by crystlblutear
Summary: This story is about Ron W. and his encounter ;) with a new teacher. Its incomplete...If you want to read more post a review and let me know. I will finish posting it if I get enough requests.
1. Default Chapter

Another year at Hogwarts, the students had arrived and the halls were again buzzing with the busy chatter of excited voices. Today was the first celebration of the year. At the beginning of every new year the Great Hall was dressed and filled with mouthwatering foods that would delight anyone. The Halls vast ceiling were bewitched with bright glowing candles and the walls were draped with traditional Hogwarts tapestries depicting the insignia of each house. This first celebration was to welcome students as always, but this year Hogwarts annual arrival feast was not just to welcome new students, but also to welcome a new Hogwarts tradition.

"Welcome students," Professor Dumbledore exclaimed loudly; quieting the hum of young voices.

"Welcome everyone, another year is upon us and this year brings about anew tradition to Hogwarts. For the first time in Hogwarts history their will be an assistant professor joining us. Today we welcome Madam Juliet Countessa. Madam Juliet is new to the teaching profession and will serve hereas an intern. However, someday we hope to find a permanent place for her here at Hogwarts. When class begins tomorrow, Madam Juliet will accompany Professor Snape by helping students with their potions experiments in his classroom. For any student requiring assistance beyond the classroom, Madam Juliet has generously agreed to provide tutoring services for students. Now this pertainsonly to those students taking Professor Snape's class."

"Now, Madam Juliet would you please stand and be welcomed."

As she stands, the students and professors stand and welcome her with their applause.

Juliet Countessa is young for a Hogwarts professor, she is only 27. Dumbledore and the others professors felt it was necessary to start her with an assistant's position. The reason is to get her better acquainted with the students and to see how the students reacted to her. Not only is Madam Juliet young, but she is quiet beautiful. She has long dark curly hair which she keeps loosely pulled up with different types of sparkling clips, but it still manages to hang in ringlets about her face,back and shoulders; she often wears velvet dresses in red or violet, depending on her mood, that are tight and slim fittingwith a flowing hemline. To any man she is beautiful, but to a 17-year-old boy she is beauty!

Ron's Confession

"So Ron how was break," Harry asks as he, Ron and Hermione are walking back to Gryffindor House after dinner.

"Oh, it was all right, how'bout you?"

"Much the same actually, it's just torture living there, I really hate going home." Harry replied. "Thankfully this is my last year with them; next year I will be 18 and will be able to move out. Maybe we could get a place together near Hogsmead."

Harry was waiting for an answer, but Ron just kept walking.

"Well Harry, looks as if we have lost Ron already." Replied Hermione as she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Huh…what…," Ron says as he shakes of a dazed stupor. "Sorry Harry what were you saying?"

"What's the matter Ron, worried you won't get enough sleep between classes this year," Hermione says as she flashes a mischievous grin and laughes.

Ron turned his head to Hermione and gave her a hateful smirked as he kept walking.

"Yeah, Ron what's up… you usually wait a couple of weeks before drifting off," Harry jokingly replies.

"Just have a lot going on....I'lltalk to youlater Harry I have some things to tend to," Ron rushes offsteps to the bunkroom.

In side the bunkroom of Gryffindor House Neville was standing at his bed unpacking his things.

"Hey Neville," Ron exclaimed as he rushed by over to his desk.

"Hey Ron," Excited about this Year?"

"What do you mean Neville?"

"I mean… this is our sixth year at Hogwarts we are upper classmen now."

"Ohh…Oh yeah right, of course." Ron mumbled as he dug frantically through his desk drawer.

After pulling a roll of parchment from the drawer, Ron plopped on to his bed and began to examine his class schedule: "Defense against the Dark Arts 1102, Incantations and Spells 1003, General Potions…..yes! "Thank God, that's a relief. I thought I was going to have to take on another class this year."

"What was that Ron," Harry ask, as he was walking through the door of the bunkroom.

"Oh…nothing Harry, I was just looking over my class schedule."

"Really and it was followed by a Yes?" "Funny Ron, never heard you say anything exciting about class before," Harry said laughing as he passed by Ron on the way to his own bed.

"Sure I've been excited about class lots."

"Really, when was that?"

Letting out a groan of aggravation Ron jumped up and grabbed Harry by the arm; jerking him onto the bed.

"Ron what's going on," Harry yelled as he plopped onto the bed.

Ron looked around the room to make sure Neville had left.

"Shush…quiet Harry," Ron whispered as he grabbed his wand and pulled the curtain around his bed. Quickly he cast a silencing spell to make sure no one could hear them. "Ok Harry, so there may be a reason I am more excited than usual about class this year, but you have to promise to keep it quiet." "Not a word to anyone; especially not Hermione."

"What's going on Ron," Harry asks suspiciously. "I haven't seen you act this way since we got caught by Filch stealing chocolate from the kitchen our first year."

"This is different Harry, this is serious!"

"What have you done Ron?"

"Nothing… nothing bad… I mean… I am not in trouble or anything… Umm, this morning in the Great Hall …"

"Yeah," Harry listened eagerly.

"Well…," Ron paused. "Well…"

"Well what…?" "Bloody Hell Ron…just spit it out!"

Ron blurted out, "Ok… it's Madam Juliet," just before he grabbed a pillow from his bed and buried his face in it hoping to conceal his embarrassment.

Harry sat quietly for a moment studying on what Ron had just said, "Right…and,"

"And…and…what do you mean and!" "I am in love with her you bloody fool", Ron said as he threw the pillow he was holding at Harry.

Harry fell over onto the bed laughing almost falling through the curtain, "That's a good one Ron you had me fooled."

"Fooled…I am serious…I have never felt this way about anyone. She is…"

"…is older than you…is a teacher."

"No….No…!" "Honestly Harry, I thought you of all people would understand."

"You are serious." Harry said, trying to understand what he was hearing. "Ron… really, come to your senses! She is beautiful true, but every boy at Hogwarts feels somewhat the same as you; they are all trying to get into Professor Snape's class just to see her. You can't be in love with her… you don't even know her."

"How would you know if I am in love with her Harry? Have you ever been in love- truly in love? Have you ever lain awake for hours, in your bed, dreaming about a face that plagues your mind and haunts your every thought? Have you ever prayed for death just so you would get relief from your suffering? Painful suffering caused by a fear that the person your are so deeply in love with may be unwilling to return your love… the love you so desperately crave? Have you Harry?" Ron was furious he couldn't believe Harry would question his love for Juliet. His face reddened and he could feel his blood run hot as clinched his teeth and tried to swallow the pain of his disappointment.

Harry sat motionless for a moment, his mouth gaping open from shock, "Ron I had no idea, how long have you felt this way?" "I mean how could you feel this way? You only just met Madam Juliet this morning and what about Hermione?""I thought the two of you were in love; aren't your still dating her?"

"No Harry, we actually broke up…she's bloody crazy. I like Hermione, but I am actually more sacred of her than in love with her."

"Honestly Ron, this is farfetched even for you. Madam Juliet is quiet older than you…and… she's a teacher! You can't be serious!"

"Harry today was not the first time I had met her. I actually met Madam Juliet this past summer. As you know, I was doing poorly in my charms class and well I didn't pass.Mum was furious, but I enrolled in the summer class and Madam Juliet was my instructor. I knew then Harry… from the first day I knew!"

"I thought I would be able to forget abouther. I thought she was only here to teach summer classes, but I can't deny my feelings for her… not if … I have to see her every day."

(A voice called) "Harry…! Ron…! Are you still here?

"Oh no Harry, it's Neville," Ron quickly pulled back the curtain and released the spell before Neville entered the room.

"There you are I've been looking all over, we are having a game of chess in the common room; come join us." Pleased he had found Harry and Ron to join the game, Neville went racing back down the stairs to the common room.

Harry looked at Ron for a moment and then he jumped up from the bed and ran to the door following Neville.

"Ron just sat there stunned at Harry's reaction and disbelief in his love for Juliet. "I just revealed my deepest, darkest secret to my best friend and he accused me of being foolish,"Ron thought to himself.

"Ron!" Harry yelled back, "Are you coming?"

"Yeah...."

"Harry….," Ron paused wanting to say what the hell's wrong with you, how could you? But he didn't, his heart sank and his fury cooled.

"Yeah Ron," Harry said as he poked his head back through the doorway.

"You won't …..Ummm…"

"No Ron, I won't say a word… Come on let's go join the game."

"No Harry, I think I'll pass."

"Sure Ron, maybe you need some time alone to think about things," Harry said then randown the stairs to the common room.

"Alone …to think about things….Yeah...just me and my thoughts...alone..." Ron's mind wandered,"wasHarryeven listening to a word I said?"..."time alone…. yes …alone with my thoughts of Juliet," Ronjumped up and ran down stairs to join the chess game.

I'm hooked

As Professor Snape stood in front of the class, he explained the daily assignment. "Today class we will be learning how to properly mix ingredients for a simple potion. We will start small so pay close attention as I begin by giving a list of ingredients."

As Professor Snape continued, Ron sat at his desk gazing at Madam Juliet. Lost in hear beauty he began to imagine ways to get her attention and make her notice him.

(Snap!) Professor Snape's wand smacked the desk where Ron was sitting. "Mr. Weasley! I suggest you stop your dreaming and pay attention!"

A roar of laughter filled the room. Ron wanted to crawl under his desk, his face turned red and he sank low in his chair,opened his potions book and pretended to follow along.

Professor Snape went back to his speech and Ron tried desperately to look as though he was listening. But as he sat humbled and embarrassed at his desk, he felt a hand on his shoulder, startled; quickly he turned to see Madam Juliet standing behind him. His heart raced, words welled up in his throat, but he couldn't speak, he felt as though he was going to be sick. Madam Juliet slowly leaned close to him and whispered in a low and sweet voice, "Don't let him frighten you. He really isn't as nasty as he would like you to think." She ran her hand down the back of his head in a comforting, stroking motion and smiled softly before turning and walking to the front of the classroom where she took her place beside Professor Snape.

Ron couldn't move his heart was still racing and he could hardly breathe. He could still feel hear warm breath on his cheek.

"Ron…! Ron…! Let's go!" Harry said as he shook Ron and tried to bring him back from his state of shock. "Ron, class was dismissed."

"Oh, right… of course...…right Harry."

"Are you ok Ron?"

"Yeah, Harry"

"I am so glad it's dinner time I am starving aren't you Ron?"

"Yeah, umm…not really Harry… I think I am going to skip dinner tonight. I … I have to study."

"Sure Ron, are you positive you are fine?"

"Yeah, fine Harry."

Ron raced quickly to the library he knew he had to do something so he could be with Juliet. It had been ages since he'd had a peaceful night's sleep. His dreams were filled with images of her face. Ever since the day they first met he had been having the same dream…nightmare actually. In his dream he is chasing her, eternally chasing her, He is standing in a crowd of people when he suddenly hears her voice and turns to see where she is; he can see her even though she is off in the distance and mixed in the crowd. He calls to her, but she starts running away from him. They are running through the crowded street, there seems to be hundreds of people, he can hardly move, but he can still see her up ahead of him weaving through the crowd. He yells her name over and over, but it's no use she doesn't stop running it's as if she can no longer hear him. He asks everyone around for help …. "Help me please.. catch her..stop her...please," but no one ever does and he wakes up in a cold sweat gasping for breath. It's difficult to concentrate in class when you are exhausted. He knew living without her would destroy him. "I have to do something! There has to be a way we can be together!" "I need to talk to her alone; just the two of us. I know if she got to know me and could see how much I love her she would feel the same was!" Ron thought to himself as he searched through the potions catalog of the library. But, he knew she would never agree to see him alone. It wasn't allowed. After the huge request she had received for assistance from male students with their potions class Dumbledore had decided all tutoring sessions would be supervised by a professor and would be group sessions. However, Ron had a plan one that would make Madam Juliet notice him….love him. He needed help, his plan required a very complicated potion and he couldn't do it alone.

Making plans

Hermione was in the common room studying when Ron walked in. She was always there late reading by candle light.

"Honestly Hermione, give it a rest will you," Ron said in a disgusted voice.

Startled, Hermione quickly snapped her head up from the book she was reading and turned to see Ron standing over her.

"What to you want, Ronald Weasley?"

"What makes you think I want something?"

"Oh, please you haven't spoken to me since…well since..."

"Since we broke up Hermione? Is that what you are trying to say?"

"Yes... Yes it was."

Hermione turned nervously back to her book and pretended to continue reading. Ron leaned over closer and put his hand on the page where she was staring.

"Please Hermione, I really need your help."

"Why should I help you? Certainly you don't think we are on agreeable terms."

"I'm sorry Hermione, but you must admit our relationship wasn't exactly the stuff fairy tales are made of. You are too demanding and controlling. I couldn't imagine my life with someone like that."

"What…me…what about you… you're a slob, you're lazy, you daydream constantly and you don't take you studies seriously."

"Well then," Ron said with a sigh, "now that we've cleared the air of that; will you help me?"

"Oh…you are insufferable Ronald Weasley!"

"Fine, what do you want", Hermione groaned.

"I just need help with this potion," Ron said as he laid a roll of parchment on the table.

"Really, why don't you ask Madam Juliet for help with your potions? I know all the boys just love an excuse to see her; I'm sure you're no exception." Hermione rolled her eyes as she flipped her hair in disgust.

"Ahhh…do I detect a bit of jealously?" Ron said as he flashed a coy grin.

You better watch your step Ron or you will be doing this assignment alone!"

"So, you will help me."

"Fine....yesI will help you.

I will meet you in the potions lab after dinner no one will be there. I have studied there lots."

"That sounds great. See you then." Ron smiled and ran off to the kitchen for a snack leaving Hermione in the common room with her studies.

The next evening Ron left the dinning hall to meet Hermione in the potions lab as planned, but as Ron was climbing the stairs he heard Harry's voice.

"Ron…! Ron…! Wait up."

Ron stopped to let Harry catch up and met him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Let's go out and get some Quidditch practice in today Ron. I really need to work on some new seeking tactics."

"Sorry Harry but, I can't today. I am really busy I have to study and Hermione has agreed to help me."

"Oh really,Hermione? Harry said as he smiled at Ron and winked."I am glad things are looking up for you two! It's about time you came to your sense and put that stuff about Madam Juliet out of your head." "I was really worried you would do something foolish."

"Yeah..." Ron said as he lowered his head, focused his eyes on the floor and kicked a loose stone as a distraction; fearing Harry would notice he was lying.

"Well, see you later then Ron!"

"Yeah… See ya Harry."

As soon as Harry was out of sight, Ron hurried up the stairs to the potions lab. When he got there Hermione was waiting she had already gotten all of the ingredients needed for the potion and had begun to prepare them.

"Where have you been Ron?"

"Sorry, I saw Harry and stopped to chat."

"Well that's just wonderful Ron, glad you two had time to catch up, but I really needed your help. I have loads of studying left to do of my own," Hermione said as she brought all the ingredients over to the caldron hanging over the fire.

"Ron…" (Hermione stopped what she was doing and looked up from the caldron)

"Yeah, what is it… Do we need more ingredients?" Ron ask as he fumbled through the cabinet of ingredients.

"No…No, it's not that…Ron do you know what this potion is for?"

"Yeah...YeahI do" Ron said looking around the room for anything to fix his eyes on besides Hermione's puzzled face.

"Who exactly requested you complete this as an assignment? It's really difficult and I am very surprised that Professor Snape would assign this so early in the year." Continuing to puzzle over the oddness of this assignment, Hermione add the ingredients to the caldron.

"Well it's not really an assignment," Ron stated

"What!" Hermione shouted.

"Its more of an extra credit…type… thing really."

"Oh…in that case… if it's extra credit." "You need all the extra credit you can get."

Sweat gathered on Ron's brow, he thought he had blown it. If Hermione knew what his plans were she would never help him.

"Alright then…it's done," Hermione said as she backed away from the caldron.

"Brilliant! Thanks Hermione this is a great help."

"Sure Ron, I would say it was no problem, but I would be lying; it was quiet difficult. Will you clean up? I really need to get to my studies now."

"Do you need anything else Ron?"

"No, Thanks Again Hermione."

Hermione turned and left, but just as she closed the door to the potions lab, she stopped and thought to herself, "It's truly odd for such a difficult potion to be assigned in a first year potions class. Maybe it's worth looking into.

After Hermione left the lab, Ron quickly poured the potion into five small bottles and stashed them in his robe. After cleaning up he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small lid he had stuffed in there from a drink he had at dinner. Ron had just enough of the potion left to fill the lid. Running over to his duffel bag, he pulled out scabbers and sat him on the table next to the lid full of potion.

"Ok... this is it...I need you help me scabbers," Ron said as he gently nudged scabbers nose in the potion to get him to drink.

Scabbers drank it all and began to lick the lid until if fell off the counter. Ron waited…but nothing happened.

"Oh…right of course! I forgot the bloody spell!"

Ron took out his wand from his pocket and waved it over scabbers … "Day to Night …Night to day…Young is old, ten years to the day."

At that moment, Ron watched as scabbers slowly,praying the spell wouldn't killhim, when suddenly he began to age; his tail and nails grew longer and his fur grew lighter with grey hair.

"Brilliant! It works!" Now let's see if we can reverse it…"

"Day to Night… Night to day…old is young is old, ten years to the day."

Scabbers quickly returned to his former youth with no traces he had aged. Delighted he had completed the spell he scooped up scabbers, stuffed him in his bag and ran back to Gryffindor House.

At last we meet

The courtyard was filled with students as they waited to be allowed to leave the grounds and go to Hogsmead for the day.

"Attention students, Professor Quill exclaimed loudly. "Today is your pass to Hogsmead, please remember all the rules and return here no later than your 6pm curfew."

Harry and Hermione stood out side the gate waiting for Ron."

"It's freezing Harry where is Ron?" Hermione said as she shivered and rubbed her hands together to keep them warm.

"I don't know, he was supposed to meet us here fifteen minutes ago."

Harry turned as heard Ron's voice call him from the courtyard.

"Harry… Harry!"

"There he is Hermione."

Ron knew if he told Harry and Hermione his plans they would never agree to help him so he had to keep his secret for now. He already knew that they would never believe he was going to stay and study instead of going to Hogsmead.

"Ron, where have you been? We have been waiting here for ages," Hermione said.

"Ummm…I can't go today …I have, I have detention."

"What… detention… how?" Harry said in disbelief?" We have every class together I don't remember you getting detention."

"Well it wasn't in class Harry I…I fell asleep during class break and missed dinner so I went to the kitchen to ask the house elf's for a snack and Filch caught me."

"Ohh…Harry said."

Hermione grabbed Harry by the arm and began to pull him out the gate.

"Come on then Harry, we don't want to keep Ron from his studies."

"Right then, see you later Ron," Harry yelled as he and Hermione ran to catch up with the others.

"That was hard, fooling those two will be difficult," Ron thought to him self as he ran back in the castle quickly trying to get to his bunkroom.

"Harry do you get the felling Ron isn't telling us something," Hermione ask as they sat on the bridge overlooking Hogsmead.

"Yeah, I do…but I thought it was just me. I thought since the two of you were trying to work things out maybe there was something you didn't want me to know."

"What!"

"Work things out, where ever did you get that idea?"Hermione said in protest.

"Well Ron actually."

"Ron, told you we had worked things out and were back together?"

"Well not in so many words, the other day I met him on the stairs and tried to get him to go to Quidditch practice with me, but he told me you had agreed to help him with his studies and I said great glad you two have worked things out and you…" Harry paused remembering he had promised not to tell Hermione about Madam Juliet.

"You….what Harry? What are you not telling me…something is definitely wrong here! Don't you have potions class with Ron?"

"Yeah… why?"

"Were you given any extra credit assignments in that class?"

"Are you joking, in Professor Snape's class. That's a good one Hermione."

"Did Ron happen to tell you what we were working on the night you saw him?"

"No…I really didn't think you two were studying at all actually," Harry smiled and nudged Hermione.

"Funny Harry!"

"Well I did help Ron with his studies, but he told me it was for extra credit in his potions class. Something is going on Harry, something big."

Ron ran quickly up the steps into the common room searching every corner makingsure no one was there. He searched the showers and the bunkroom. When he was certain it was clear he walked over to the trunk at the foot of his bed and pulled out some clothes he had taken from one of the laundry bins in he basement when the house elf's were doing the wash. It was a beautifully tailored suit with a white shirt and a red tie. He was sure it must have been one of the professors, hopefully it wouldn't be missed. Ron took a shower and put on the suit. He stood in front of the mirror in the bunk room and pulled a bottle of the potion from his pocket and drank it, "Day to Night…Night to day…Young is old ten years to the day."

Ron watched inamazementas his hair darkened and lengthened slightly, he began to see small changes in his features making him apper slightly older. If he was correct he would be exactly 27 the same age as Madam Juliet. He still looked like himself, hopefully Madam Juiet wouldn't make the association. But, he knew if anyone saw him anyone who knew him they would know.

"Brilliant…it worked!" Ron exclaimed as he admired his new more mature body in the mirror.

"Now to find Madam Juliet," And Ron knew exactly where to look.

Madam Juliet often spent her afternoonswalking through the fields near the greenhouse, she was therelooking for wildflowers and collecting ingredients for her potions. Ron could see her from the courtyard. He stopped for a moment and watched her as she as she walked closer. His heart started racing his throat swelled and he couldn't speak…he felt the same way he did that day in class.

"Oh God…what am I going to do?" Ron thought to himself "….ok, just calm down…" Ron tried to calm himself, but Madam Juliet was quickly approaching the courtyard steps.

"Hello, Sir!" Madam Juliet said as she waved from the bottom of the steps.

Ron couldn't speak …he just lifted his hand and waved.

As Madam Juliet approached him she was slightly out of breath from the walk. "Hello, I am sorry if you are looking for the children they just left for Hogsmead. May I be of assistance?"

Ron still couldn't speak his mouth was open, but nothing was coming out. He felt like someone had kicked him in the stomach. "Oh… god…speak Ron… speak Damn it!" he told himself.

"Sir, are you alright?"

"Yes…Yes Madam, quiet fine Thank you!" Ron cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"I don't think I have seen you here before, are you a parent or are you part of the staff?"

"Umm…no…no, I am not a parent, I…am new here. Yes, I am looking to obtain a position as one of the new Quidditch instructors," Ron said hoping she knew nothing about Quidditch and wouldn't question him.

"Oh Wonderful, have you taken a tour of the grounds yet?" Madam Juliet ask.

"No, that was what I was currently doing, but it is quiet difficult alone," Ron said hoping for another offer of assistance.

"Please allow me to accompany you. I am new here myself, but I did attend school here when I was younger so I should be of some assistance."

"Yes that would be nice thank you!" Ron said, smiling at her as he offered his arm in courtesy. She graciously accepted and the two of them walked down the courtyard steps together. Ron felt like he was in a dream it was really happening Madam Juliet was with him- alone. Her perfume was captivating and lingered in the air around them. He couldn't help but steal glances of her when she wasn't looking, her beautiful black curly hair flowed down her back, she tried to tame it by pulling it up in clips, but it was no use ringlets trickled about her face and neck, blowing in the wind as they walked through the courtyard.

Ron thought to himself, "this is it …this is my love!"

They had almost finished their tour of the courtyard, the greenhouse and the Quidditch field when Madam Juliet stopped and looked at Ron.

"I am sorry we have walked all this time and I have talked about the school so much I have forgotten to introduce myself. She stepped back from him and looked him in the eye giving a slight bow she lifted her hand to him and said, "I am Madam Juliet Countessa"

Ron took her hand and returned her bow saying, "I am Wesley Roland it is a pleasure to meet you Madam Juliet!" They both had a laugh and continued on their walk.

"So tell me Mr. Roland how did you hear of Hogwarts?"

Ron was stunned he didn't consider she might ask about hishistory, But he thought of a quick lie to help him out.

Please Madam, Hogwarts is Legendary there is no one who hasn't heard of it. He said with a confident smiled.

"True," Madam Juliet agreed and stopped her questioning.

"So Madam Juliet you have done a brilliant job telling me the history of Hogwarts, now tell me about yourself. Are you married, do you live here, do you…..

Madam Juliet stopped him in mid-sentence " Excuse me Sir, we just met I only just recently learned your name. This tour is supposed to be about the school, not me.

Ron was startled he felt as if he had offended her. " Oh, My apologies Madam I didn't mean to offend you."

"If you are going to teach here I feel our relationship should be more professional," She said as she started walking faster ahead of Ron.

Ron hurried to catch up to her, embarrassed that he had upset her.

"Please forgive me," Ron said standing in front of her stopping her in her path.

"No." Juliet said

"No…?"Ron said with a look of confusion and disappointment on his face.

"No, I am not married" Juliet said

"Oh…that's good," Ron said and let out a sigh of relief.

Juliet laughed, "Really, that's good?

"Well, good for the young men I guess," Ron said with a smile.

They stopped for a moment when they had arrived at the gate of the garden.

"Would you like to tour the garden Mr. Roland? It's one of my favorite places."

They walked inside and sat on a bench under an Oak tree.

As Ron glanced at his watch, when he noticed the sun beginning to set, "Oh no… its almost 5:30 everyone will be back from Hogsmead soon." Ron said to himself.

They had spent the whole afternoon walking and touring the grounds.

"Madam Juliet, will you please excuse me I must be off"

"Yes of course, I am sorry if I have kept you too long."

"No, I had a wonderful day…can we do this again?'

"You want to tour the grounds…again?"

Ron laughed "…no, just see you again, but if I have to have a tour to do that, then a tour it is."

Madam Juliet smiled, "No, no tour necessary."

"I really must go, I will send you a letter by owl." Ron shouted as he ran out the gate of the garden leaving Madam Juliet standing there smiling. When he was sure he was out of sight he quickly ducked behind a huge tree in the back field. Earlier that day he has stashed his bag in a hole in the trunk with his wand and a change of clothes. Ron waited until he was certain Madam Juliet was gone and then pulled his wand from his jacket "Day to Night….Night to day….old is young, ten years to the day."

Ron could feel his hair shortening and his hands looked like he had remembered before. He quickly changed clothes then stuffed the suit in his bag and took off back to Gryffindor house. He knew he had to beat Hermione and Harry there.

As soon as all the students returned from Hogsmead, lunch was served in the Great Hall. Ron joined Harry and Hermione at their usual spot at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey guys, how was Hogsmead," Ron said with a smile as he loaded his plate with stew and vegetable.

"You're unusually chipper for someone who just spent the day in detention," Hermione said, as she watched Ron stuff his face with bread, (Ron continuing to smile as he ate). "Alright Ron, what are you up to?"

Swallowing a big bite of food, Ron ignored Harmonie's questioning as if she hadn't even spoken to him. "Harry did you happen to go by the candy shop today while in Hogsmead? I would love some chocolate or a lollie."

Hermione stormed off upset that Ron wouldn't even acknowledge her presence.

"Ron what's up with you lately? Hermione thinks something is going on you don't want to tell us."

"Why would you say that Harry," Ron ask before taking a drink to wash down his dinner.

"Ron I know that you and Hermione are not back together she told me. What's going on you havenever keep secrets from me beforeand all the sudden I find out you are keeping secrets and lying to me."

"Look Harry its nothing personal. This is just something I have to do alone." Ron said, taking one last bite of bread he jumpped up from the table and ran off back to Gryffindor House.

Early the next morning Ron sat at his desk in the bunkroom and wrote Juliet:

Dearest Juliet,

I have thought of you often since our meeting in the courtyard yesterday. I would like to meet you again tonight on the roof of the North Tower. Be there at midnight. I have a surprise. Please join me.

Love Wesley

After he had finished the letter, he quickly sent it by owl to Juliet.

Juliet was sitting in her office preparing a study aid for her students when a large owl crashed into her office door. "Ahugggg…..Bloody Bird," Juliet said as ran over to see if the owl was ok. The owl stood for a moment then shook off the stun of the crash and flew away. Juliet picked up a roll of parchment the owl had dropped as he crashed. She knew instantly it was from Wesley. She had waited eagerly to hear from him again since they meet in the courtyard. She leaned against the end of her desk and opened the parchment to read. "Tonight…midnight… the North Tower?" Juliet said then she laid the parchment on her desk and walked over to look out her window she could see the North Tower from her office, but only the shadow. "Why would he want to meet here… at night?" "What could the surprise be?" "What if someone catches us," she thought for a moment and then smiled thinking about how she had enjoyed their walk in the garden and how sweet and innocent he seemed to be. Wesley was unlike any man she had met. Juliet had become jaded over time from the constant stares from all sorts of men and the whispers as she walked by the women. It was always the same, but Wesley was different. She could talk to him and he listened. He was fun and playful. She had made up her mind she was going to meet him tonight!

Ron was busy making plans to transform the North Tower roof. He had found a spell that would allow him to bewitch the roof and make it look as if it were a moonlit garden. Curfew was at 10pm so Ron knew he had to be very quiet and needed a plan to get out of the bunkroom without being questioned. He told Harry he had to go to the library and finish a paper Professor Quill had ask him to write and he needed to borrow his invisibility cloak. Harry lent him the cloak and agreed to cover for him if he were missed by anyone. When everyone was in bed and it was about an hour past curfew Ron was certain most were asleep. He grabbed his sack he had packed with his wand, clothes, and potion throwing it over his back the covered himself with the cloak and began to sneak down the stairs thru the common room and into the hall. As soon as he was on the roof of the North Tower, he cast his bewitching spell and turned the roof into a beautiful moonlit garden. Quickly he changed clothes and drank a bottle of the potion he has brought. Taking out his wand, he said, "day to nigh, night to day, young to old, ten years to the day." He felt the same as before he could fell his hair lengthen and when he looked at his hands he could see some age come over them. Just to make sure he glanced at himself in the tower window. "Yes, worked again." "Everything is perfect," Ron thought as he sat underneath an oak tree in the garden and waited for Juliet to arrive.

Harry lay in his bed listening for any sound he knew Ron had left because he had pretended to be asleep and watched for him to put on the cloak. Harry had told Hermione that Ron ask him to borrow his cloak to go to the library and they both were suspicious and decided to follow him. Harry threw the covers back and slowly got out of bed he was already dressed he and Hermione had planed to meet in the common room at 11:30pm they were certain that was enough time to allow Ron to get to the library; if that was really where he was going.

"Harry over here," Hermione whispered from across the room.

"I can't see where you are," Harry ask as he searched the darkness for any sign of movement.

"Over here Harry near the door; follow my voice and you should find me."

Hermione let out a quiet squeal as Harry stepped on her foot.

"Sorry Hermione," Harry said.

"It's alright Harry lets just go before we get caught."

Hermione grabbed Harry and led him down the hall to the stairway of the library. "Harry did you bring the map? If Ron is in the library, you should be able to see him.

Harry pulled the map from his pocket, tapped it with his wand, and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The map revealed the location of every in the castle.

"Hermione, he isn't in the library," Harry said as he continued to study the map.

"That's so surprising, Hermione said sarcastically." So where is he Harry can you see him; is he still in the castle?"

"Bloody Hell…..Ron!...," Harry said as he looked at the map with a puzzled face.

"What Harry, What is it?"

"Hermione, Ron is on the roof of the North Tower."

"The North Tower why would he be there? No one ever goes there."

"I am guessing that's why he is there."

Harry said as he let or a sigh.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because he isn't alone Hermione, he is with Juliet!"

"Juliet…who is Juliet?"

"Madam Juliet from potions class."

"Hermione there is something I promised not to tell you because Ron ask me to keep it secret. However, I think it's time I told you, but you have to promise not to get upset.

Hermione took a deep breath, "Ok Harry, what is it is he in some kind of trouble?"

"Not yet…I'll explain on the way we have got to get to the North Tower."


	2. Hearts Desire 2

Juliet was nervous and she had begun to have second thoughts about her decision to meet with Wesley. "What am I doing? This is insane. I hardly know this man and I am sneaking around school grounds to meet with him. I could lose my job if I am caught," she thought, as she stopped and looked up to the top of the stairwell of the tower. "I should leave…just turn around and go back to my quarters and ….," Juliet closed her eyes and took a deep breath to trying to calm herself. The fact that it was winter and given the castle wasn't the warmest place to be, taking a deep breath was like inhaling shards of glass. But, as she inhaled she noticed the air was warmer than usual; by the time she had reached the top of the steps she could no longer see her breath as she exhaled. Taking another deep breath….she noticed the air was soothing and it had a sensual aroma. "Wonderful….that smell… its lavender…, but where is it coming from," letting her curiosity drive her she moved closer to the doorway. Before she could reach for the door a warm breeze blew and the door to the tower opened slowly. Juliet stepped inside and was captivated by the beautiful garden glowing in the moonlight. She quickly looked around searching for it's creator and saw Wesley sitting underneath the oak tree where he had left her standing just day's earlier.

"Oh…Wesley this is beautiful! It's just like being in the garden. What a wonderful surprise."

"You said the garden was your favorite place and I knew I had to see you again, so I though, what better place than the place you love to be," Ron said, as he smiled at Juliet and took her hand. He slowly led her over to a blanket he had laid on the ground by a small stream. Ron sat on the blanket first and reached up to take Juliet's other hand.

"Come sit with me. There is no one to rush us... we have all night and I have waited, for what seems like an eternity, just to talk to you again."

Juliet took his hand and sat beside him. As he lay on the blanket, Ron rested his head on one hand and looked up at her eagerly waiting for her to speak. He loved the sound of her voice. To him, it was intoxicating.

"Wesley, Thank you…this is more than I could have imagined. But you didn't have to go through such trouble for me."

"Ahhh….alas, I would descend the circles of hell and fight off ghastly demons to see you smile as you did when you entered the garden tonight."

Smiling, Juliet ran her fingers through Ron's hair and brought her hand to rest on his cheek. "You are a very interesting person Mr. Wesley Roland, where have you come from? Are you here to steal my love and break my heart? Or, are you the one I have been searching for?

Ron's heart raced and he could feel his palms getting sweaty. His stomach began to knot and he had flashes of his nightmares run through his head. He could see her running from him in a crowd of people. "Could she know…does she dream of me too," he thought. At that moment he opened his mouth to speak, but his words were silenced by the touch of her lips.


	3. Hearts Desire 3

Hermione and Harry had finally reached the North Tower steps. Harry had told Hermione about Ron's recent infatuation with Madam Juliet and how he thought Ron was going to confess his feelings to her.

"Harry…what's that," Hermione said, looking at Harry.

"What do you mean Hermione?"

"…well, the air here is warmer than before ...and do you smell that?"

"Yes….I do I thought maybe it was your perfume."

"No…Harry,… it's lavender…but where is it coming from," Hermione slowly started to climb the stairs when she stopped and looked back at Harry.

"Harry I think this Tower is bewitched …it's the only explanation, as you go farther up the stairwell the air is sweeter and warmer. Come on Harry we have to find out what's going on up there."

As Harry and Hermione move closer to the tower door they can see light spilling out on to the floor where the door has been left half open. Careful not to let their presence be known they quietly reach the door and Hermione is the first to look inside.

"Oh, Harry look it's a garden…just like the one near the greenhouse. Quickly, check your map Harry; is Ron still here on the roof?"

Harry pulled out his map and searched quickly for signs of Ron. "Hermione he is still here; according to the map Madam Juliet is with him."

"What could they be doing? We have to go inside Harry and stop him," Hermione grabbed Harry by the hand and jerked him inside the door way; quickly they hid behind some lavender bushes that surrounded the garden."

"Hermione are you bloody mad? They could have seen us."

"Shush Harry!.. Or they will hear us for sure," Hermione slowly peeks over the hedge.

"There …there near the oak tree I can see Madam Juliet. Do you see her? She is sitting on a blanket …she is not alone she is with a man, but I can't see his face. Oh God, she is kissing him! Harry, who does the map say that man is…and where is Ron?'

Hermione turned and looked over her shoulder to see Harry holding the map his face white as a sheet and his mouth was gaping open.

"Harry, are you listening to me …who is that man?....Harry!"

"Uhh…Hermione…that man...umm…that man ….is…that's Ron!"

"What?" Hermione whipped around to look at the man again. "That dirty rat, now it all makes sense…( "Oh it's extra credit Hermione." ) …What a fool I was to fall for that."

"What are you talking about," Harry ask looking more puzzled than ever.

"Several days ago when I was helping Ron with, what I thought was an extra credit assignment for his potions class, I was very curious as to why Professor Snape would assign such a difficult potion in a general potions class…well my question has been answered. Aheew… that liar," Hermione said as she clinched her teeth in fury.

"Hermione, I still don't understand."

"Harry the potion I made for Ron was age enchanting, when used in combination with the correct spell it can age its user to their desire.

Harry paused for a second, collecting his thoughts and taking in all the information Hermione had just blurted out.

"Do you think she knows…Madam Juliet, I mean…do you think she knows its Ron," Harry said in an anxious voice.

"Heavens no…she couldn't possibly, even aged Ron is still really only 17 and a student – she would be sacked for sure if she were caught."

"What are we going to do Hermione? I never imagined Ron would do this…something so extreme…I just wanted to stop him from embarrassing himself. I thought he would confess his feelings she would break his heart and it would be over….but now…now he is …," Harry stopped talking and looked as though he were going to be sick. "Hermione now he is really trouble and he thinks he is in love."

"It's just a kiss Harry, that doesn't mean he loves her."

"Well to Ron I don't think it's just a kiss. After this there will be no reasoning with him!"

"We can't just sit back and do nothing Harry…what if things get serious, I mean…Madam Juliet is older than Ron and …she is more mature… and …what if…we have to stop this Harry."

"Really….you think Ron would let it go that far?"

"Well he has gone this far hasn't he? I mean really Harry all boys are the same….if you had the chance to make love to the woman of your dreams, even if she thought you were someone else…would you say no?"

Harry cleared his throat and looked up as if he were thinking.

"Oh please, I can read you mind," Hermione said as she smacked Harry in the stomach.

Doubling over from Hermione's stomach punch Harry laughed, "Hermione ….put yourself in Ron's place, what would you do? If you were truly in love and you had to the chance to be…."

"No…Harry,… don't say it."

"Say what …why won't you admit if you had the chance to be someone else you would?"

Hermione's face turned red as she let her mind wander for only a moment …if she could be anyone else she would gladly be someone Malfoy would love…would adore.

Quickly shaking off her daydream she regained her thoughts, "No Harry that would never happen to me, I wouldn't allow it; besides this is about Ron not me."

"Sure Hermione, Harry said, as he smiled, knowing Hermione had secretly been lusting for Malfoy since before she and Ron were dating.

"We have to do something, but we can't just bust out and reveal Ron's secret. Madam Juliet would be furious and possibly Ron would get expelled," Harry said while watching Madam Juliet and Ron's every move.

"True Harry, we have to wait here until she is gone. Then we will confront Ron and try to bring him to his senses!" Hermione leaned up against the wall surrounding the roof to wait.


End file.
